Twilight Car Accident
by twilightknight2000
Summary: What if Bella had a car accident in her way to Forks and Edward saw her at the hospital? Would Edawrd be able to resist her blood? Read to know.The story is better than the summary R
1. Chapter 1

(BPOV)

I'm going to live with my father in Forks. It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. Pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is

Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I had only a few bags.

It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. "He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?"

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."

Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud.

I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded in that moment something hard knocked me and then it all went black. The only thing I could here was the ambulance but after that I couldn't hear nor see anything.

(EPOV)

I must go and see my father. I entered the hospital and headed directly to Carlisle's office. "What are you doing here Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Ummm…..well I wanted to inform you about Alice's vision."

"Ok then what did she see?" He asked in a low voice that only vampires could here."Err….she saw a human living with us."

"WHAT?!" Carlisle was screaming now. So many questions ran through his head; the last question was if she knew what we are I just nodded to answer his question. The nurse came and told him that the ambulance he was waiting for had just arrived.

A man in his mid-forties just entered the ER he was so worried about his daughter I could see her face in his mind she was the same human from Alice's vision and I could know that her name is Bella. The girl, Bella, was carried into the room she was unconscious. Suddenly it hit me her scent was so strong. The other part of me carved for her blood. I had to get out of here before I lose my control. I ran as fast I could. I could see Carlisle confused.


	2. Chapter 2

(BPOV)

I opened my eye. I saw a blurred image of mom. Then the image became clearer and now I can see mom crying and beside her Charlie was comforting her. All my body was hearting me. I started remembering what happened to me. Flashes of the accident were running through my head. I realized that someone was shouting my name "BELLA, BELLA" I noticed my mom's worried face calling me.

"Are you ok?" my mom manged to say between her sobs.

"Yes" I tried to make my voice as good as possible but I failed

"Are you ok?"

"Im ok mom"

A young man entered the room. He looked like a model. "Hi, Im Dr. Cullen, how do you feel Bella?"

"I'm ok" I sayed again.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car acciden and you slept into a coma for two days."

"I'm so sorry Bells" my dad said with so much sorrow in his voice.

"Its ok dad"

"Now let me check you" Dr. Cullen said

(EPOV)

I couldn't take her face and her scent out of my head. I was going to lose my mind. I must ask Carlisle how is she doing. It had been two days since I saw Bella and I couldn't talk to Carlisle because I went hunting.

I heard the door open and heard Carlisle's footsteps. I ran in a vampire speed to be next to him in a second.

"Carlisle how is Bella?"

"She is ok, she just woke up from her coma and she will go out of the hospital after a week" I really wanted to see her, to make sure that she is ok. Carlisle saw my worry look

_Relax son you are going to see her at school next week_

_Please review!! I know this chapter is short but i will ill make it longer next time if you review_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know that I didn't update in like forever and I'm sorry; I'll admit that I was lazy that why I didn't update but I promise to update more often. I hope you like this chapter**_

(BPOV)

I took my schedule from the woman at the reception. The classes were all boring. At last, lunchtime came; I sat next to a girl who I think her name is Jessica. They all started talking but I wasn't paying any attention in what they were saying. Then they came, the most gorgeous boys I ever seen. I was unable to think anymore. From my amazement, I dropped the apple from my hand. I wanted to bend to take the apple but I saw the most attractive boy giving me a stunning crooked smile and handed me my apple. The bell rang before I could thank him and he went.

My next class was biology. When I entered I gave a slip to my teacher and he told me to sit in the seat at the back of the class; when I left my head to see my seat guess who was my lab partner it was the same boy from the lunch. I went to sit beside him and he looked uncomfortable. After what felt like hours that probably were minutes, he spoke to me. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." "Hi, and I'm Isabella but call my Bella." "So, how do you like Forks Bella?" "It's fine." "Well how do you like the rain?" "You are asking me about the weather?" "Ya" "Well I hate cold and wet.." "Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea."

"Why did you come here, then?"

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"My mother got remarried."

"And you don't like him,"

"No, Phil is fine, Too young maybe but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?"

"Probably not, He doesn't play _well_, strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him."

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

"I don't understand,"

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy,"

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." The bell rang after that.

_**Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

It has been month since I started school and my relationship with Edward became stronger. He would take me to school every day and I would sit with him alone at lunch and we also date although most of the time when we go for dinner he won't eat I wonder why.

Today Edward invited me to his house to meet his family. Now I could see the house from Edward's car window. The house is so nice. I'm so nervous I don't know if his family will like me, I hope they do.

Edward helped me to get out of the car. The house looked even better from the inside it was all white and most of the wall were made of glass. "Oh my gosh Edward your house is amazing." "Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. Esme designed it." The whole family appeared the next moment. I was very nervous but suddenly I felt calm. His family is so nice except for the blonde one,Rosalie,I don't know what is her problem but she looks angry at me and I didn't do anything wrong to her.

We ate dinner or should I say I ate, no one ate except me when I asked them why they told me they ate before I came but I feel that there is something they are not telling me.

Edward showed me the rest of the house but when I entered his room there was something weird." How could this be your room and it doesn't have a bed, Edward?"

"Bella I need to tell you something."

_**A/N: did you like it please review. I know that this chapter is short and that I stopped in a very wrong place but if I got many reviews I promise ill update quickly **_


	5. Chapter 5

(EPOV)

Today Bella is coming to my house. I decided that I have to tell her the truth; she has the right to know what she is dating. Now I'm taking her to my room and she will ask questions because there is no bed in my room and that's not normal.

"How could this be your room and it doesn't have a bed, Edward?" Bella asked confused

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"I'm waiting."

"Well…do you know anything about vampires?"

"Yes, they are creatures that feed on blood and the sun burns them."

"Bella me and my family are vampires but we feed on animal blood instead of humans."

I took Bella to the living room, where my family was sitting, and she asked us a lot of question; I also told her about our powers and how I can't read her mind. To my surprise, she didn't go out screaming instead she thought that it's cool.

Alice just got a vision about Bella and me in the meadow that I usually go when I want to be alone. Therefore, I took her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked

"You will know when we are there."

"You know that riding on back of running vampire is cool."

"That's only for you; a normal human would be scared."

I stopped in the middle of the meadow and I heard Bella gasp. I panicked what did I do, did I do something wrong that could hurt her. I quickly took Bella out of my back and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked confused when she smiled

"Oh my god this place is so beautiful!"Bella screamed

I was so glad that she liked the place. We have been in the meadow for two hours, just sitting and holding each other without talking, it was comfortable silence. It is time to leave but I'm dying to try doing something.

"Bella love, it's time to leave but can I try to do something before we leave?"

Before she got a chance to answer, I crushed my lips to hers.

_**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please review I'm thinking of stopping writing because I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Another thing is that I'm new so I was wondering if anyone could tell me how to get a beta for my story. Again, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while but I was really bust and I'm not making up excuses. Now enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it**_

BPOV

It has been a week since I knew about the Cullen's secret. After the day in the meadow, Edward would watch me sleep and he told me that he watched me every night in the past month. Edward still thinks the it is not normal for a human to think that vampires are cool but I still think its cool; I mean they could do anything they want without being caught because of their speed and they don't have to study because of their excellent memory. Edward voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella love, Alice wants you to go with her shopping"

"Urgh, no tell her I'm not going"

"I'm not taking no as an answer" Alice said while entering my room from the window.

"And beside I saw us going shopping" even if Alice saw it the future can change with my decision and I'm not going to agree.

"Why don't I see us going shopping "Alice panicked then gave me the puppy eyes and damn I can't say no to these eyes.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay, thanks Bella we are going to have fun" Alice was jumping all over my room; oh boy this day would be a torture.

"Come on lets go"

"Wait a sec Alice just let me call my dad and tell him that I'm going shopping"

"Ok"

I dialed the station number," hello this is forks police station how could I help you"

"Hi, can I talk to Charlie"

"Oh, hi Bella wait a sec"

"Hello, is there something wrong Bella"

"No dad I'm just going shopping with Alice"

"Oh, ok but be careful there has been some murders here"

"Ok dad thanks, bye"

"Bye"

"Edward you are coming with us right?" I asked Edward I really couldn't bare being away from him

"No Edward can't come; boys are not allowed in shopping and beside he has to go hunting"

"Alice it's enough this is the tenth shop and from every other shop we got 10 bags each, these clothes are enough for the rest of my life"

"Nonsense, there is no enough in shopping and stop acting like a baby"

This was worst than hell; I would rather die than to go shopping with Alice again. I've learned my lesson never agree to go shopping with Alice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Alice screamed

"What is wrong Alice?"

"Why don't I see us going shopping again" I chuckled

"Because I just made my decision to never agree to go shopping with you," I said with big smile in my face

"No Bella you can't do that to me don't you love me please Bella I …..." my phone rang and interrupted Alice

"Hello"

"Hi Bella"

"Oh, hi dad"

"Listen did you finish because it's getting late and I told you about the murders that happened; I don't want you wondering in the street at a late time"

"No problem dad we finished"

"Ok good, I have to go now bye"

"Bye"

I never loved dad more than now he saved me. The ride to my home was fast due to Alice's speed. Before I got out of the car, I saw a big grin form in Alice's face; oh boy that doesn't look good.

"What is wrong Alice?"

"I just had a vision and we are going to do a sleepover in my house!"

_**Please review!!**_


End file.
